Discussion with David-- 9/7/11
In addition to Ciela's presence yesterday, David also arrived later that evening. I showed up after he'd been there for a bit, so I don't have the full transcript. If someone else does, please add it to the top. >16:24:58 INFO David! I haven't met you yet. I'm Loiathal >16:25:06 [INFO < [37m> ...Hello. [0m >16:25:34 [INFO PLAYER_COMMAND Death7755: /msg Loiathal Tpa to me. >16:25:45 INFO PLAYER_COMMAND Loiathal: /tpa death7755 >16:25:48 INFO PLAYER_COMMAND Death7755: /tpaccept >16:26:01 INFO PLAYER_COMMAND Death7755: /msg Loiathal THis way. >16:26:29 INFO < [37m> ..Oh. [0m >16:26:30 [INFO Hello. >16:26:57 [INFO < [37m> I'm... sorry. [0m >16:27:04 [INFO Why are you sorry? >16:27:11 [INFO Don't be, you haven't done anything wrong. >16:27:11 [INFO < [37m> Because... I didn't know. [0m >16:27:18 [INFO < [37m> Yes.. [0m >16:27:21 [INFO < [37m> Yes I have. [0m >16:27:32 [INFO Is it related to the truth? >16:27:40 [INFO David..stop being so emo.. >16:28:35 [INFO < [37m> ... [0m >16:28:39 [INFO < [37m> Yes, it is. [0m >16:29:00 [INFO Is there anything you can tell us about it? If not, that's alright. >16:29:13 [INFO < [37m> ...We're not... [0m >16:29:15 [INFO < [37m> ...I... [0m >16:29:31 [INFO Come on David >16:29:34 [INFO < [37m> ...the past. [0m >16:29:35 [INFO Don't go on if you're not confortable with it. We understand. >16:29:49 [INFO < [37m> You are looking... into the past. [0m >16:29:58 [INFO Right this second? Or you? >16:30:14 [INFO < [37m> The broadcasts. The websites. That is not you. [0m >16:30:28 [INFO < [37m> Not you now, anyways.... [0m >16:30:36 [INFO They're....from the past? >16:30:47 [INFO Laura Sharpe NEEDED us in the past? >16:30:50 [INFO From before we woke up here? >16:30:55 [INFO < [37m> a mental bond... has allowed all of us to see into the past. [0m >16:31:07 [INFO < [37m> When you go to those places... talk to those people... [0m >16:31:12 [INFO < [37m> It is you, in the past. [0m >16:31:31 [INFO < [37m> You are here, now, and it is a result of that past. [0m >16:31:36 [INFO < [37m> You can change it. [0m >16:31:40 [INFO < [37m> We all can change it. [0m >16:31:43 [INFO ....if we change that past, what happens to us here? >16:31:55 [INFO < [37m> It doesn't matter. [0m >16:32:12 [INFO < [37m> Greater things are at stake.... than this place. [0m >16:32:38 [INFO < [37m> You must learn the truth of the past... to save yourself from the present. Because this place... [0m >16:32:46 [INFO < [37m> This... awful...place... [0m >16:32:55 [INFO < [37m> ...it...is... [0m >16:33:04 [INFO < [37m> not Earth. [0m >16:33:18 [INFO .....what is it then? >16:33:30 [INFO < [37m> ... [0m >16:34:57 [INFO Very well. Where should we begin our search? >16:36:05 [INFO < [37m> ... You have to find out about the corporation. [0m >16:36:15 [INFO < [37m> Everything... is because of them. [0m >16:36:30 [INFO < [37m> They work for the government... and it's all their fault... [0m >16:36:42 [INFO Majestic 12? >16:37:08 [INFO < [37m> ...Yes. The CSSA worked for the Majestic 12... [0m >16:37:19 [INFO < [37m> They gained so much power... the 12.... [0m >16:37:39 [INFO < [37m> The President didn't run the government by our time. They did. They ran the world. [0m >16:37:52 [INFO < [37m> Illuminati... that is fiction. The 12.... they were not. [0m >16:38:40 [INFO Like Kojima's Patroits >16:38:43 [INFO < [37m> ... I've said too much. [0m >16:38:47 [INFO Patriots >16:38:51 [INFO I understand. >16:39:03 [INFO Ciela was concerned about saying too much earlier also. >16:39:25 [INFO < [37m> If you want to discover more... look into Colorado Springs, and who worked their. [0m >16:39:30 [INFO < [37m> Then look into Roswell. [0m >16:39:41 [INFO Colorado Springs, then Roswell >16:39:49 [INFO Got it. >16:39:59 [INFO < [37m> .. [0m >16:40:01 [INFO ForerunnerMan lost connection: disconnect.quitting 16:40:01 INFO Connection reset Big things to note. The websites are in the past. Category:Event Category:David Category:Act One